Zodiac Drabbles
by Moonlight-ah
Summary: Random drabbles, long and short. Some are fluff; some are thoughts, dreams and events. Some may have lemons. Updated randomly! YukixTohru, KaguraxKyo, HanaxHaru.
1. I've been Waiting for These!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the Characters! But the Plot for this Story is mine!

Author's note: Random drabbles, long and short. Some are fluff; some are thoughts, dreams and events. Some may have lemons. Updated randomly! YukixTohru, KaguraxKyo, HanaxHaru.

Waiting for the Right One. YukixTohru.

Tohru fidgeted in her seat. It was Valentine's Day at school, and most of the zodiac that attended had been bombarded with baskets of chocolates and declarations of love. She watched as Yuki calmly accepted each gift he was given with a polite smile on his face, although it never really reached his eyes.

She frowned; her own chocolates were hidden away in her desk, waiting for the right time to be given out. She watched Yuki from the corner of her eye, watching him turn down another proposal for a date.

Uo nudged her, "Tohru, just give him your gift. He won't turn you down."

Tohru put her finger to her lips, "You don't know that! He's waiting for the right girl!"

"And that girl is you! Give it to him!"

The bell rang overhead, signaling the start to lunch. Tohru groaned, "You aren't going to let me off the hook are you?"

Uo stood up, "Don't be so shy. Here, I'll even get you started! Yo Prince!"

Tohru squeaked and blushed. She grabbed her box from her desk and held it in her lap. Yuki approached the two desks with a confused look. "Yes Miss. Uotani?"

"Tohru's got a gift for you."

Yuki smiled a small smile, "Miss Honda?"

Tohru stood holding her box to her chest. She trembled, and tripped over her words. "We- well, Yu-Yuki, I…I…I..."

He placed his hand on her cheek. She flushed even more before she shoved her box of chocolates to his chest and shut her eyes. He looked down at the box and smiled. "Did you make me chocolates Miss. Honda?"

She shook her head vigorously as he took the box from her hands. She felt his hand on her cheek again and her eyes shot open. They were alone in the room now. "Yuki?"

He put the box down and grinned widely. "I've been waiting for these all day."

"You have?"

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers slwoly before pulling back. She stood there, a crimson red blush covering her face. "Yu-Yuki."

"Happy Valentine's Day…princess."

He picked his box up and grabbed her hand pulling her from the room with a smile.


	2. Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the Characters! But the Plot for this Story is mine!

Chapter 2- Darkness YukixTohru.

It was terrifying. All he could see was pure black around him. Was he dead? Sleeping? Dreaming? It was impossible for him to dream anymore. He racked his mind to try and remember how he got here.

All he could remember from the previous night was laying down and thinking about a certain brunette down the hall, singing in her room. He must have blacked out soon after that.

He could hear voice from beyond the black spectrum. It sounded like Tohru, and Kyo, and hell he could even hear Shigure. Where were they? If he wasn't asleep, how were they not in the darkness either?

It scared him, shook him to the core. The darkness suffocated him, caged him. Old feelings of being locked up by Akito slowly crept up his spine, making his whole body shiver.

"Yuki-kun."

He looked around, wanting someone to see him in the darkness. "Tohru? Where are you?"

"Yuki-kun."

He ran, as fast as he could. His legs felt like jelly, making it difficult to lift one foot in front of the other. He wandered towards the voice, reaching out to try and grasp it in his hands. It grew quieter as he approached it.

He panicked now, not knowing how to reach out to the voice and be found. "Tohru! Tohru! Don't leave!"

"Yuki-kun."

He looked around and saw a dim bright light in the far off distance. His eyes shut as the light grew, and the voice become louder. He called out to it, "Tohru!"

He opened his eyes to see Tohru looking down at him with worried eyes. He blinked and looked around to recognize his room. She had a hand on his cheek, "Yuki-kun, are you okay?"

He looked at her and sat up, "What happened?"

She shrugged, "You went to bed like normal. I heard you screaming my name about 20 minutes ago. I've been shaking you and trying to get you to wake up since then. Were you having a nightmare?"

He sighed and let his head bow, "I'm sorry for waking you Tohru."

"Don't be. Would you like to tell me your dream? It might make you feel better!"

He looked at her chipper face and then at his clock. It was 3 in the morning. Leave it to her to be a morning person. "It was just darkness. It reminded me of my childhood."

She instantly frowned and grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry Yuki. Can I do anything to make you feel better?"

"Stay with me."

She smiled and blushed, "Su-sure."

As she laid down, Yuki put a pillow between her back and his chest so he wouldn't transform. He listened to the sound of her breathing, letting her lull him to sleep. His life had been shrouded in darkness, but now he had a sliver of light at the end of the tunnel. It would always be Tohru.


	3. Meadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Been while right? Something that just came to my mind. Hope you like it! **

**Meadow- TohruxYuki**

"Hon-Honda-san!" Yuki blushed as Tohru's tiny hand interwove their fingers together and she dragged him through the forest. Tohru let a few soft giggles leave her mouth. "Just follow me!"

Tohru was excited. All this week she had been dying to drag Yuki to her new special place. Akito had paid them a visit earlier in the week and he had been so distant from her since.

Yuki flushed at their joined hands. He hadn't thought Tohru would ever do something like this. Was she trying to tell him something bad? Yuki looked up when Tohru stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. "Close your eyes Yuki-kun!"

"But Honda-san, why?"

"Please Yuki-kun? It's a surprise!"

He sighed looking at her overly happy face. He groaned in defeat and shut his eyes, letting her tug the next few feet. He heard another giggled and felt the rush of the wind kiss his cheek when they stopped. "Okay! Open them!"

The moment his silver eyes opened, he gasped. He was in a meadow of flowers and trees with a small silver pond down the hill. The blue cloudless sky completed the picture as the sun shined down on the two. Tohru stood by his side bouncing up and down. "What do you think? As soon as I found this place I thought of you!"

He smiled at her as the wind rushed past them, the flowers bending with the air. It was perfect. It was peaceful. It was happiness. Tohru completed the scene.

He squeezed her hand, "Amazing…just like you."

She grinned as a red blush invaded her cheeks, " It'll be our secret…right Yuki-kun?"

He smiled and let out a contented sigh, "Hai…Tohru."


End file.
